Don't Forget
by GuitarGURL16
Summary: Chad and Sonny have been married for a year but now there marriage is spirling downward. At the peak of divorce, Sonny and Chad are challenged to reconnect and find the reason they fell in love at a beach house in Ireland. Can they save their marriage?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Forget **Demi Lovato

Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me

Did you regret (did you regret)  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget (did you forget)  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

{CHORUS}  
But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

{CHORUS}  
But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

{CHORUS}  
Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
Please don't forget us

Somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us

Don't forget

This was supposed to be a fairytale ending: me and Chad; together. After a few years of getting under each other's skin and subtly flirting in between, we had finally ended up together. I guess I should have seen it coming, I mean, we were only "dating" for a year and courting for two until we got married. Now we're here, on an ugly red leather couch on opposite ends of it glancing at each other every now and then in pure hatred.

I hate Chad Dylan Cooper. I hated him! My "loving and wonderful" husband had now become the rock in my shoe, the dust in my eye, and the rain on my parade. I wanted out, and so did he, but thanks to our nosy friends, we agreed to try marriage counseling before we officially called it quits.

"So, Mrs. Cooper" began the counselor.

"Sonny. Don't call me Mrs. Cooper." I demanded shooting Chad a disgusted glance afterwards.

The counselor looked at both of us then back to me "Ok, Sonny, how would you say your marriage has changed?" she asked.

"It's simple; my husband is a selfish, egotistical moron." I answered right away.

The counselor looked at Chad "Mr. Cooper?"

Chad looked up "Huh?" he asked "I usually tune out when my wife is speaking…" he answered with that sick surly smile.

"Right, well, in what way has your marriage changed?" asked the counselor.

Chad sat up and looked at her "Oh well my wife is a stubborn, know it all tyrant."

"Oh, big word there for you Chad!" I shot back sarcastically. Chad shot me a glare and I shot him one back. Then we crossed our arms and looked in separate directions trying to avoid breathing the same air as one another.

The counselor looked at both of us confused and a little agitated. She could easily cut her time in half by simply telling us what we already knew: the marriage is over, file for divorce and forget each other. But sadly, she didn't tell us that, instead she gently placed her pad and pen on the table next to her and looked at us calmly. This was our third session and she still maintained the same calm and cool demeanor.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cooper, or Sonny." She corrected herself. "I think your circumstance calls for more drastic measures." Chad and I looked at her confused. She reached in her drawer and pulled out a silver key which looked to be a house key. "I don't do this sort of thing unless I feel the couple is in too deep but still has a chance…and I can feel it; you and Chad have a chance." Chad and I looked at each other then looked away.

"When you leave here" she began "you will go home and pack your bags. You will get on the next flight to Ireland."

"IRELAND!?" we both asked in unison.

"What kind of exercise is this?" asked Chad. "We don't need to go to Ireland to redeem our marriage."

The counselor sort of chuckled "The two of you _need _the moon to redeem your marriage but Ireland will just have to do. You will go to Dublin, to a place called Roney Beach."

"What's on Roney Beach?" I asked

She held up the key and smiled "My family's beach house." I looked at her confused. "You and Chad will be alone there, and it's on a secluded part of the beach." She added. "But I don't want you two to think this is all fun and games. I'm challenging you both to reconnect, to find the reason you both fell head over heels for each other."

Chad and I glanced at each other again in confusion "If you can find that, then you both will save your marriage. This isn't about a trip or anything like that, this is about love; this is about your marriage."

Marriage. Our marriage was down the tubes, I knew it and Chad knew it, but we couldn't really say no now could we? And I had never been to Ireland…

"Fine" I murmured

"Sonny's in. Chad?"

Chad looked at her and shrugged "Fine"

"Great! You both leave tomorrow morning!"

I asked "How long are we going to be there?"

The counselor smiled "You will be there for a grand total of two weeks."

"Two weeks to fix our marriage?" asked Chad.

The counselor nodded "Two weeks"


	2. Chapter 2

The plane was distgusting. Being wedged between my juvenile husband and a gargantuan man who couldn't stop sweating for five minutes was not the way I wanted to spend a seven hours flight. I attempted to fall asleep but when I did my head would fall on Chad's shoulder, causing him to shrug me off and look at me like I was insane, so the nap was out of the question.

"Just go to sleep and stop whining!" Chad barked

"I can't! You keep bumping my head and waking me up!"

"Because your head is on my armani coat! I don't want any Sonny stains."

I rolled my eyes "You are completely garish! We're flying to Ireland for god sakes, not to Paris during fashion week!"

Chad shot me a look "Could you be any more whiny? 'We're flying to Ireland for god sakes, not to Paris...'" he mimicked me. "I'll be sooooo happy when this sick and twisted little 'reconnect with you' exercise is over and done with!"

"Good! Me too!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

We began shooting back 'fine's' until everyone was looking at us shout like a couple of two year olds fighting over a stupid toy. Suddenly, the flight attendent approached us "What seems to be the problem here?" she asked with a creepy and unsettling smile.

"Nothing!" Chad shouted "I mean, nothing. Me and my...wife...were just having a little dispute." Chad looked at me and gulped "Sorry sweetie." I almost laughed until I realized it was my turn to say something nice.

"I'm sorry...honey."

This disgusted me, just like this god awful plane! The plump man was sound asleep and sweating uncontrollably so I couldn't very well rest my head on him and Chad was being a baby. So, technically, I was sitting between a baby and a fat sweaty man. I had to keep telling myself, this was only for two weeks. I knew my marriage was dead and he knew our marriage was dead so really this was an all expense pain trip to Ireland where he and I could part ways as soon as we got to the beach. He could go and sleep with every girl he crossed paths with and I could take in the natural beauty and splendor of Ireland.

When we finally landed, we were greeted by a man with a sign that read "Mr. and Mrs. Cooper" I cringed. "I'm Mr. Cooper, and this is Sonny." Chad introduced

"Welcome to Dublin Mr. and Mrs. Cooper" the man said in a bright irish accent. "I'm very pleased to meet you both!" he reminded me of the leprachaun on the Lucky Charms box. He looked nothing like him as he was tall with brown hair and a thick mustache like Friedrich Nietzsche but his personality resembled him almost perfectly: spritey, upbeat, and oddly annoying instead of charming.

"So, is there a car waiting for us?" I asked

"Oh no, I'm here to direct you to the train station. You're next journey will be to the beach which is a four hour train ride to Galway."

I looked at him "I'm sorry" I chuckled "Can you repeat that to me?"

"A four hour-"

"FOUR HOURS!" Chad and I shouted in unison.

Four hours on a train to Galway was not how I wanted to kick off this trip, well having Chad here was also not how I wanted to kick off this trip or spend it, but what use was it crying over this when either way Chad and I were going to have to take the four hour trip whether it be by train, car, or boat!

I looked at this knock off version of the lucky charms leprechaun and forced a smile. "When does the next train leave to Galway?"


	3. Chapter 3

The train ride was already supposed to be long, but being confined in a train with Chad while there was only one other person in there made it seem like an eternity. Granted, the car we were in was the "first class" of cars on the train. I tried to look at the bright side of this, we had comfortable seats, delicious food, and alcohol, which for this ride was needed. Also, there was the beautiful scenery that sped past us like scenes from a movie. Ireland was gorgeous, but not bright city lights gorgeous, but a natural beauty with vivd green pastures and crystal blue skies. But at the same time, it didn't look like archaic or like it lacked any human life or city life. Ireland looked more like it was handpainted by God, handpainted with care and precision; this was how I imagined heaven looked like.

"It's beautiful" I said under my breath to myself.

Chad looked out the window too obviously hearing what I had said. "It's alright..."

I rolled my eyes and leaned against the window watching the emerald pastures drift past me. "How can you not think this is breathtaking?"

"I didn't say it wasn't!"

"'It's alright'" I said in a Chad mocking tone.

"Excuse me for not breaking out into a ballad praising the beauty of Ireland." Chad snapped

I chuckled and looked at Chad "You know that's what your problem is Chad."

Chad rolled his eyes and chuckled "What _is _my problem Sonny? I'm dying to hear this!"

The only other passenger on the train was an old woman, at least ninety or so, who was sound asleep. Had I not heard her snoring I would have thought she were dead. But it was safe to say me and Chad arguing would not stir her.

"You don't appreciate anything! You can never see the beauty in things, you never cherish the small things."

Chad gave me a "Wow!" look which I new was to mock me. "Golly Sonny! You have put it all in perspective for me! Now I don't have to pay $300 a session to hear what my 'problem' is anymore! Thank you soooo much baby!"

I rolled my eyes and got up "I'm going to the restroom."

"You know what you're problem is Sonny?" he stopped me in my tracks with his words. "You always have to be right! You can never let anyone be right, ever. And you are such a quitter too! If someone has one intsy little flaw you freak out and head for the hills. No one is ever good enough for Sonny the goddess divine."

I turned to look at him "You think I'm some sort of stuck up goddess?!"

"Yes, a goddess, chaste and 'holy'. You regard yourself so highly that no one can touch you." I wanted to snap back at him but my words had gotten stuck in my throat. "Sonny, you are divorcing me because you don't want a husband, you want a high priest to worship the ground you walk on and wait on you hand and foot. To hell if that will be me!"

I was on the verge of tears, I could feel them welling up in my eyes but I couldn't let them fall or he would have known he got the better of me. I slowly turned away from him letting his words sink in and I walked to the restroom in a huff.

We didn't talk the rest of the ride. We ate our food, listened to our ipods, texted, and fiddled on our laptops all without saying one word to each other. But, the silence was not an awkward or eerie one. In fact, sitting in silence with Chad never had been.

I remember one night Chad and I had gone to the beach where he and I did nothing at all but sit on the beach and watch the sun go down. We didn't say a word, all we did was watch the sun creep away in the distance. His arms were around me like a blanket covering me from the cold, his chin rested on the top of my head and I could hear his heart race. My head was leaned against his chest and there I sat, breathing in his scent and hearing his heart rhythmically pound in his chest.

That was so long ago, but still sitting in silence with Chad was comforting in a way, even though at this point I wanted to punch him square in the face. I looked over at him and saw he was sound asleep. He was peaceful and looked just like the Chad I had fallen in love with: kind, innocent, real. If only his sleep state would carry over to his concious state of being.

I didn't hear the intercom at all except when the conductor announced "Next stop Galway."

I snapped out of it and looked back at my cell phone. I had 2 text messages, both from Tawni.

"Sonny, are you in Ireland yet?" the first one read. The second one read "I'm sure you and Chad will have the time of your lives. You guys were meant to be together:)"

"You guys were meant to be together", I used to believe that, I used to believe that Chad and I were those lucky people. Relationships fail, throughout history they have always failed, but there is a small group of lucky people that make it and survive the hardships. I used to think Chad and I were the lucky ones, but the thing about marriage: it never turns out like you planned.


	4. Chapter 4

The train ride ended and there was a car waiting to pick us up there. Chad and I didn't say a thing on the car ride over, but the driver, Lyle, broke the silence.

"You both are married are ya?" he asked in his irish accent.

I looked at him and nodded "Yeah, I guess..."

"You guess?" he asked laughing a little bit.

"We're teetering on the edge of divorce and staying together." Chad added coldly.

I added "More towards divorce."

Lyle shook his head and looked at us through the rearview mirror. "Oh, divorce is always a last resort guys. You should try to work things out before you go divorcing each other."

"We reached the end of our rope." I said turning my head away to avoid eye contact with Chad.

Lyle laughed out loud and shook his head. "There is no 'end of the rope' when it comes to love lads. True love is never really over."

I sat back and thought about that statement. What did he mean 'true love is never really over'? I can think of so many couples who were crazy in love and still got divorced, it was just apart of life! You fall in love, you grow up and grow sick of each other, then you decide that you both did the wrong thing and divorce. There was nothing abnormal about that.

"So, what is it that tipped the scale? Why are you both divorcing? Wasn't falling for one another a dream?"

"It was..." I said softly

"But we woke up" Chad finished my sentance.

Eventually we got Chad to stop talking about love and go off on his favorite topic: pubs. "There are so many great pubs around here lads. And this weekend there is a giant festival you both should go to."

"What is it for?" Chad asked

"It's the Galway Arts Festival, it should be great fun."

I smiled "Maybe we'll check it out"

Lyle was a sweet guy, he was so joyous and cheery that he made me also want to be cheery and upbeat too, but I just couldn't hard as I tried I couldn't. We finally arrived at the beach house and it was definatly not what I expected.

"Here we are lads!" Lyle crooned.

The house was giant and was sitting right on the beach. It was a classic spanish style, painted the color of the sand it rested on. There was a deck outside the bedroom window and a terrace with a hot tub and a bunch of little pink flowers all along the fence. It was perfect and romantic, but definatly not romantic enough for me to want to be here with Chad.

I walked into the house and everything was decorated white. The couch was a creamy white like warm milk as was the curtain which were blowing lightly from the open windows. It was just as beautful inside as it was outside. I walked up stairs to the bedroom where there was a giant canopy draped with a white curtain over it and the sheets matched the flawless white couch. I set my bags down and walked to the sliding glass door. I pushed the door and walked out on the deck where the same pink flowers as downstairs grew along the edge. The sea air hit my face and blew my hair back as I stood facing the ocean and its crashing waves hit the rocks on the beach.

"Sonny?" Chad's voice called from behind me. "What's out here?"

"The beach" I answered.

He looked out at the beach and smiled "Yeah, it's nice." he said apathetically. "So, what are we going to do about sleeping arrangements?" he asked

I could have just gotten a blanket and pillow and slept out her on the deck if it had to. "Um, yeah sleeping arrangements..."

He looked at me then back at the beach. "I can take the couch, it seems comfortable."

"No, no I will take it, I'm smaller."

He chuckled "Sonny, I can see you are already in love with this view so I will take the couch, it's fine."

I was taken back a little bit by this random act of courtesy "Ok, thank you Chad."

He shrugged "I'm going to unpack and go into town."

I nodded "Ok"

He walked back inside but stopped to look at something on the nightstand by my bed. "Sonny" he picked up a letter that said 'Sonny' across it. "I think this is for you."

I walked inside and took it "What is it?"

He shrugged "I don't know" then he walked downstairs to unload his stuff.

I looked at the letter and opened it carefully. It was from our therapist who had written me what looked like instructions.

Sonny,

I know this trip was not what you wanted to do. I realize divorce is already set in your mind, but I think it can be changed. These two weeks I want you to try a series of exercises, or I guess you can say tasks. These will hopefully help you remember why you fell in love with Chad and save your marriage. But remember nothing can change unless it's willing to change.

**Day 1-3: **Try to say something nice or encouraging to your husband. Encouragment is needed sometimes to assure your partner that you appreciate all the little things he does for you.

**Day 2-4: **Random act of kindness! Try and do at least one thoughtful gesture whether it be buying him a new watch or simply letting him have the last bite of cheesecake. Nothing is too big or too small.

**Day 3-5: **Offer to do something he likes for a change, even if it's going to shop for cheesy irish souvenirs.

**Day 6-9: **Take time to reflect, try to remember a few moments where both of you were truly happy with one another, a moment where you knew this was love.

**Day 10-12: **Go on a date. Just because your married doesn't mean you can't go out on a date.

**Day 13: **Make him remember the reason he fell in love with you.

**Day 14: **I will send you your final instructions for day 14 when the time comes.

I put down the letter. Had Chad gotten one like this? If he didn't, did it mean that _I _was the reason we were splitting up? Was I the problem? It takes two to tango doesn't it? Maybe I wasn't supposed to know what his instructions were, like it was between him and the therapist. I flopped on the bed and turned this over in my head. _Was _I the bad egg in this pair? I couldn't be! I tried everything I could to fix this marriage, it was _Chad _who thought it was time to call it quits. I realized how tired I was as I thought and thought this through and decided a nap was needed. As I shut my eyes I groaned as I realized first on my list was say something nice and be encouraging. Joy...


	5. Chapter 5

Saying something nice? Saying something nice to Chad? As soon as I woke up the next morning thinking and thinking about what I was going to say to Chad. "You look nice today..."? No, that sounded so pathetic. I thought again, "I hope you slept well...?" No, again that sounded so stupid. I walked into the kitchen to fix me some breakfast, my stomach was growling at me like a bear.

I tiptoed into the kitchen since the living room was only 5 feet from the kitchen and I didn't want to wake him because then I'd have to make him something to eat too. I opened the pantry and looked for some bread so that I could make toast or at least a bagel but there wasn't really anything. I went to the fridge and found some eggs, I didn't care for eggs much but maybe I could just make an omlette and put a ton of cheese to hide the taste of cooked chicken embryos. I started the eggs and suddenly Chad was up with the first whiff of food.

"Sonny?" he said in a grougy tone.

"Chad, good morning. I hope you slept well!" I beckoned in the nicest tone I could trying not to vomit from the taste of sincerity on my tongue as it was directed to Chad.

He looked at me as if I were crazy. "You're in a good mood."

I smiled "Yeah, I mean I _did _wake up in gorgeous Ireland."

He looked at me then at the eggs putting them on a plate and walking to the table. "It's a little annoying."

Did he just call my nice words annoying?! I had to stay calm, I had to keep my cool as best as I could. "Oh you!" I laughed sounding like one of those upbeat cheerleader type girls. You know the ones with way to much school spirit you secretly want to punch in the face?

"These eggs are good." he said

I smiled "Thank you Chad, you're so sweet."

You're so sweet?! I was sounding like an annoying prep. Maybe I was forcing this too much, but then again, my task was only to be nice not to sound genuine about it.

"Well, I'm going for a jog." He put his plate in the sink and walked over to the bathroom.

"I'm going to town for a while just to check things out."

"Whatever" he said obviously not caring where I went or when I'd be back.

There was a flea market in town, it was pretty big and didn't only have useless novelty items such as lawn knomes or 60's apparel. I walked through the flea market stopping to look at all the jewelry, clothes, and other souvenirs. As I was looking at the jewelry I stopped to look at a necklace, a beautiful sapphire necklace. It was gorgeous but also not cheap, I guess I would just have to admire it from afar. As I turned to leave, I ran smack into someone and fell to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" and irish accent called out. The hand connected to that accent lifted me up and helped brush me off. "Are you alright love?" he asked

"I'm alright, it's just my butt." I looked at my butt which was covered with dirt and gravel. I looked at the kind stranger who had helped me up.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't see you there."

My words were stuck, that seemed to be happening a lot, only this time it was not because I was infuriated, it was because my mind was jumbled. "It's, it's, it's alright." I sounded like a special needs child stammering and blinking way too much.

"Can I get you anything?"

"N,n,no..."

He smiled a smile that made girls sigh in a longing way, it almost made me but I resisted. "Well, my name's Andrew." He held out his hand for me to shake and I did, his grip was firm and dominating.

Andrew had piercing blue eyes, just like the sapphire necklace I had been looking at. His shoulders were broad and vikinglike and his smile was more than beautiful, it was poetic. He was tall and he resembled one of those guys from those romance novels, minus the long blonde hair as his was a deep chestnut. Despite his vikinglike facade, his face was still defined and handsome rather than brutish and rugid. His face reminded me of a cherubic angel as it was boyish and perfect.

"Sonny" I managed to gasp out

"It's nice to meet you Sonny." he smiled again and it caused me to smile too. "What brings you to Ireland?"

He already heard how funny my american accent was "Holiday" I answered quickly. This was sort of true, I wasn't going to say "My therapist sent me here in hopes of me reconciling with my despondent husband." Somehow I don't think that would have been a good ice breaker.

"You're going to love it here, Ireland is one of a kind."

"So I've noticed." I said smiling a flirtacious smile.

"Where are you staying?"

"I'm actually staying on the beach, I have a beach house there."

He got wide eyed as beach houses were typically owned by wealthy upperclass snobs who would never be caught at a flea market. "Do you now?" he said still amazed. "Well then you get to see the beauty of Ireland from your bedroom window."

I nodded "I guess I do" For some reason, I couldn't wipe off this flirtacious smile no matter how hard I tried. What was wrong with me?

"Well I better go, I hope to see you again Sonny." he said with one more heart melting smile. "And again, I'm sorry about knocking you to the ground."

I shook my head "It's alright. See you around Andrew." then he turned and walked away. I smiled brightly, I hadn't done that in a while. Smiling, flirting, having me heart race was something that had not been habits of mine all year. Chad and I hadn't flirted in so long it was pathetic. It was nice to get back out there and flirt insanly with some random stranger, it was really nice.


	6. Chapter 6

"Damn it!" I shouted as I stabbed my finger with the knife I was using to open up the plastic packaging of my ipod charger. "Ow..." There was blood, not a lot but enough to get me dizzy. I sat down on the chair and immediantly began to feel the blood rushing from my face and I broke out into a cold sweat. I tried to grab something to stop the bleeding but there was nothing in sight.

"Sonny?"

I looked up, head still spinning and unsure of who was saying my name. "In here..." I said faintly.

Somehow this person managed to hear me and walk over to me on the chair. "Sonny, what happened?" The voice sounded a little bit concerned and worried. Suddenly, despite my hands going numb, I felt the person gently take my hand and examine the wound. My vision was not at blurry now and I could examine who my night in shining armor was.

"Chad...?"

"Let me look at this." he said softly. He was close enough that our cheeks brushed and I could feel his cool breath on me, it was intoxicating but I was probably delusional right now if I was enjoying Chad being so close to me. He put pressure on the small gash "You're really pale Sonny, do you need to lie down?"

I was not as dizzy but I did need to lay down "Ok" I breathed.

Before I knew it, I was out of my seat and in midair wrapped up in Chad's arms. He carried me effortlessly to the bed and gently laid me down. "I'm going to get something to clean up the blood a little and get you a band aid."

I couldn't speak so I just nodded and watched him walk to the bathroom. I laid my head on the pillow and watched the colors around me mix together in a giant cream colored bur. I could steal smell the blood which was preventing me from recovering. It seemed like an eternity Chad had been gone when really it was only about a minute, somehow his presence made the room not seem so trippy and the cold sweat not so torturous.

Chad gently cleaned up the blood and put a band aid on it. "You're going to be alright." he reassured rather than said in a daunting way. "Do you need anything?" he asked

I shook my head not dizzy anymore but sleepy now. It was amazing how one little cut took so much out of me, but I had always been sick at the smell of blood. I tried to keep my eyes open but I couldn't. "No, I'm fine."

Chad got up to leave "I will let you sleep" he took the blanket and draped it over me in one swift motion. He brushed the hair out of my face lightly and his thumb brushed the corner of my mouth. It sent chills throughout my body, it felt nice though. I must have definately been delusional! Chad walked towards the door but stopped when I called out his name with my last bit on conciousness.

"Thank you" I said with a small grin.

He nodded his head "Sure" then he walked downstairs and left me to sleep.

When I awoke, it felt like I had just been in a dream. I looked at my finger and could see a small stain of blood formed under it. It hadn't been a dream, Chad had actually put a band aid over my finger and put me in bed to rest. That was incredibly...nice.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen to get a drink of water. I looked over at the terrace and could see someone sitting out there. A faint sound of a guitar strumming could be heard so I walked outside to investigate. I pulled the white sheer curtain back and saw Chad, sitting on the fence strumming his guitar. The melody was soft and light, but also upbeat and fast. It was sad but also wispy and happy. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard in my life, it was like a lullaby. I shut my eyes and let the sweet sound of the guitar mixed with the crashes of the waves consume me. I had never felt this euphoric before, it was like the song made me forget all my troubles, all my anxieties, it made me feel whole again.

The music stopped suddenly and I opened my eyes to see Chad looking at me. "Sorry" I said a little bit embarrassed.

"For what?" he asked turning his body to face me.

"Listening in like that, it was just...it sounded..."

Chad rolled his eyes "Look, it's not done yet! I know it needs some work-"

"No!" I interjected "It was perfect" I had no idea why I had to say "perfect" but it was the only word that flew out of my mouth; the only word that could summerize it.

Chad looked at me, really looked at me, and said "Thank you"

I nodded my head once "You're welcome" I answered simply. I turned and walked inside to the kitchen and got a glass of water. I suddenly realized how hungry I was when my stomach roared like a famished lion.

"Woah" I heard Chad say as he walked into the kitchen. "Was that you're _stomach_?!" he asked emphasizing stomach.

I looked down at my stomach and chuckled "Yes, that was my beastly stomach."

Chad chuckled and shook his head "That cut really took a lot out of you." he put his guitar down and looked back at me "Come on"

I looked at him puzzled "Where are we going?" I asked

"To get something to eat." then he walked towards the door and I snapped out of it and followed.


	7. Chapter 7

We went to a tiny but homey restaurant in town since it was the only place that was close and opened. I didn't know much about Irish food but I felt like being daring and trying something I had never heard of, plus that was all they had on the menu: things I didn't know of.

"Um, I'll have the Col...colcup...?" I phrased as a question more than a statement.

"The colcannon" the waitor said so rapidly and smoothly. "And for you sir?" he asked looking at Chad

"I'll have the Skirlie?" Chad also phrased as a question rather than a statement.

The waitor wrote everything down and left quicker than a bolt of lightening. I didn't know irish service was also code for fast food. I looked over at Chad and asked "Do you know what Skirlie is?"

He shook his head "I think it probably has potatoes in it."

I laughed "Stereotype much?" I pointed out Chad's assumption of all irish foods containing potatoes.

"I'm sure they stereotype our food saying everything is made with grease and lard." I looked at Chad "That's probably true though..." he said laughing as I did too.

"It is probably true."

He smiled "Do you know what Colcannon is?"

I shrugged "I wanted to be daring and try a food I hadn't even heard of before."

"What if it has mutton in it?"

"I would cry" I answered simply. Chad knew I had a thing about eating mutton, something about the flesh of innocent sheep in my mouth was unsettling.

Chad and I both laughed as hard as we could. We hadn't laughed like this in months and in all honesty I loved it. I could see he was having a good time as was I, the weird part was we were having a good time with each other. We talked and laughed until I heard someone call out my name.

"Sonny!" it beckoned

I spun around to see who it was and smiled when I saw "Andrew!" my voice was a little to enthusiastic but I don't think he noticed.

"How are you?" he asked coming over to the table.

I smiled flirtaciously again "Great, I'm just waiting for my col, colcanut...?" I couldn't pronounce the word again

He laughed at my pronunciation attempts "Colcannon?" he said smoothly.

"Yes that!" Andrew and I both laughed.

Andrew looked across the table and pointed "Who's this?"

I looked over, forgetting there was anyone there. "Oh! Sorry, Andrew this is Chad. Chad this is Andrew"

Chad glared at Andrew confused and what seemed like anger "Hello" he said holding out his hand reluctantly.

"Hello" Andrew said more joyously and shaking his hand. "Friend of Sonny's?" he asked looking at me then back at Chad.

Chad looked at me almost like he was pissed off about something but I couldn't tell what. "Yes, yes you can say we're good friends." he said not looking at Andrew but keeping his eyes on me.

I looked away from Chad and his searing angry glare to look up at Andrew and his smiling face. "Well I was just on my way out, but Sonny?"

"Yes...?" my words were even sounding flirtacious.

"Are you going to the art festival tomorrow?" he asked

I shrugged "I don't know, I hadn't planned on it..."

"Why don't you come along with me and some friends? You can bring Chad along." he looked at Chad and smiled.

"Ok!" I said too abruptly and too eagerly. "I'll meet you there"

He smiled his famous smile "Sounds good. Bye Sonny." he looked at Chad "Good to meet you Chad." then he walked out the door.

I sighed, involuntarily but I still sighed like a lustful school girl. I looked at Chad who was still glaring at me with furious eyes and a pouty expression over his face. "Who was that?" he asked

"Oh just Andrew, I met him when I went to the flea market."

Chad didn't say anything, he just held his angry gaze until our food came.

"This looks delicious" I said smiling as if nothing had changed, but Chad however wasn't.

"Hm" he said taking a bite of his food. He didn't comment on the taste at all, he didn't even ask me how mine tasted.

I sat with Chad in complete silence, but for some odd reason I felt tension between us and I had no idea why. "Is everything alright?" I asked genuinly concerned that maybe I had said or done something to offend him.

Chad looked from his food to look at me. "That's a stupid question" he said going back to eating his food soon after.

"How is it a stupid question?!" I demanded

He shook his head, "I don't know why I do this with you Sonny, I really don't." then he threw some money down on the table "This should cover mine." then stormed out of the restaurant.

I looked at the money he threw on the table then looked at the door which slammed shut behind him. What was his problem?! What was with bi polar Chad? This was why I couldn't do this anymore! I couldn't take this hot and cold rollarcoaster called Chad anymore! This was a lost cause, but I was stuck with it for the next eleven day.

"Will your date be returning?" the waitor asked sneaking up on me.

I looked at him and shook my head. "No"

The waitor cleared Chad's food and took the money he had left for the meal. "You two make a very sweet couple." the waitor said out of the blue.

I looked up at him and tried to force a smile which I felt come out as a scowl more than anything. "Thank you." then he turned around and left leaving me alone with my Colcannon.


	8. Chapter 8

I was still on my task of saying something nice, but it was so difficult to do when your husband was being a bi polar jerk. He hadn't said one thing to me since the restaurant and I had tried so hard to make conversation with him but to no avail. He was like a child, stubborn and prone to temper tantrums every second! I hated it! No, more than hate, what was more than hate? I'm not sure, but that's what I was!

"Chad?" I said as I walked into the living room where he was lying on the couch.

He said nothing, he just continued to listen to his ipod despite the fact he was looking right at me and knew I was talking to him.

"Chad!"

Nothing

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"

"God, what?!" he finally yelled as he took out his earphones.

I crossed my arms and scowled at him "What is your problem?" I asked "You were all jim dandy at the restaurant then as soon as Andrew came along you freak out!"

"Jim dandy?" he asked questioning my diction

I rolled my eyes "Chad, you're so....so..."

"I'm so...?" he wanted to know what I was going to say

"Bi polar!"

He laughed shaking his head. "You really don't know what you did do you?"

"Should I?!" I was getting beyond frustrated now.

He grabbed his coat and walked away "I'm not doing this with you Sonny, I refuse." he walked out of the house slamming the door behind him. I watched him leave with frustration. How could he be such a...such a...GAH! I didn't even know the word.

I shook my head and grabbed my jacket too walking out of the house to go find something to do. I wasn't going to sit around here and probe my brain for some recollection of what I may have done to him. I decided to go to the pub, I had never been and I was in desperate need of anything with alcohol.

When I got there I immediantly ran over to the bar. "Scotch please" I said not even thinking before saying.

The bartender looked at me "That's a hard drink for such a little lady" he said in a strong irish accent.

I shot him a look "Just serve me the drink" I snapped.

The bartender quickly pulled out the bottle of Scotch and poured me a glass as if he was in a race. I grabbed it and looked at him which told him he should move down to the next costumer and leave me alone. I drank the hard liquor as fast as humanly possible feeling the burn trickle down my throat like a fire had been lit in my esophagus. The burn was sensational and seemed to smolder my maritial troubles. I looked at the empty glass which seemed to enthrall me in some odd way.

"Sonny!" called a voice from the door. It was Andrew. "It's like fate isn't it? You and me running into each other like this."

"Hey Andrew" I smiled "What are you doing here?"

He looked at me as if I had asked a stupid question "It's Ireland, who doesn't come to pubs on a regular basis?"

I laughed and patted the seat next to me "Sit down" he sat beside me and smiled. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Isn't that the man's job?" he signaled to the bartender. "Excuse me?" the bartender looked up from wiping off the counter. "Two Dekuyper Buttershots Schnapps please." he said confidently. "Now this drink is pretty sweet but it has a real kick to it I assure you." His irish accent was all too adorable for me.

"Good, I could use the kick."

"Something the matter Sonny? You look like you've had your heart banjaxed."

"Banjaxed?"

He smiled "Broken. It means broken."

"Oh! No, no my heart hasn't been 'banjaxed'."

"Do you have a bad dose?"

"Bad dose of what?" I asked

He smiled again "Are you sick love?"

I shook my head "No"

He shrugged "Well what are pubs for if not to get drunk and forget your troubles?" The bartender brought our drinks and Andrew held his up in a toasting manner. "Here's to forgetting all your troubles." I smiled and clinged my glass to his.

"Cheers"

We drank and smiled at one another and I really did forget my troubles. It was like some Irish voodoo with schnapps. I wanted some more. "Two more please!" I beckoned to the bartender. He served us more and me and Andrew drank them in 5 seconds flat. I was having fun, mainly because I was forgetting about all the issues I had with Chad.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" Andrew asked

"Not really"

"Ok" he smiled "If your scared..."

I glared at him "That guy you saw in the restaurant with me was my husband."

He grew wide eyed "What? I didn't know that..."

"You didn't?"

He shook his head "No, you introduced him as if he was some sort of friend or something but not your husband."

"Well, he is." I think I finally understood what I did to Chad, but he didn't need to freak out about it! "And he just sort of snapped at me after we came back from the restaurant."

"Hmm"

I looked at him "What?"

"Nothing, I just can't understand how any could snap at a sweet and beautiful girl like you Sonny."

I beamed "Really?" It had been a while since someone said I was beautiful or sweet. "Thank you"

I was beginning to really like Andrew. I could talk to him about anything and he would get it; it was like we were on the same page or we were in tune with one another. Andrew was truly one of a kind.


	9. Chapter 9

I couldn't tell you what happened next, all I know is that I woke up in my bed with a throbbing headache. A cup of coffee was on the table next to me. This was the hangover from hell and it had chosen me as its victim. I wondered if Andrew was feeling as bad as me. I turned over on my side where the sun hit me straight in the eyes sending a wave of pain throughout my body.

"Ugh..." I moaned.

"Sonny...?" a voice called softly "Are you ok?"

I slowly turned to look at the door and there I saw Chad holding a tray of food to feed my hangover. "I brought you something" he said. I eyed the tray trying to figure out the motive behind his actions. "Can you eat?"

I sat up and he set the tray on my lap. There was fresh fruit, toast with warm butter and marmalade, and homemade waffles. I was a sucker for Chad's homemade waffles. I didn't know what to say so I didn't say a thing and just began to eat. Just as I took a bit of the steaming toast Chad turned and was headed for the door letting me eat alone but I stopped him.

"Wait"

He turned "What?" he asked

I smiled "Join me" I said simply making it into a demand rather than a request.

He sat down across from me on the bed and took a bit of the toast. He smiled as some maramlade had fallen on the corner of his lip. I laughed and wiped it off with a napkin. "It's good" he said trying to hide the food in his mouth.

"It is" I took a bite of the waffles and immediantly felt the warm sugary taste slither down my throat. "Do you want a bite?" I asked forking some more waffle onto the fork and holding it up to Chad's mouth.

"No, it's your waffles."

"Come on, just one bite" He looked at the syrup covered bite then at me. He wrapped his mouth around the tips of the fork and bit off the piece of waffle. He made a face which said it was so good. "Good huh?" I asked

"Mhmm" he nodded finishing the piece in his mouth.

"Your waffles are always so delicious." I said smiling sweetly.

He smiled back "Thank you"

We sat in silence just eating and enjoying the silent company we gave to one another. At least, I enjoyed it. Having Chad there, though he was not saying a word, was...comforting, it made me feel like I was safe somehow. But sitting there caused me to remember that I _had _just woken up there without any memory of ever crawling into bed and my head was still throbbing.

"Chad?" I asked

"Mm?" he asked in between bites of fruit.

"What happened last night?"

He looked up at me and swallowed the bit of fruit that was in his mouth. "You don't remember?" he asked

I shook my head then I felt the sharp pain in my head that felt like my brain was rolling around loosely in my skull. "No" I murmured.

"You called me at about 12 or 1 in the morning saying 'Chad? Chad! Baby, baby, I just had some really good scratch!' I think you meant to say scotch..."

"I did?!" I honestly had no memory of EVER dialing Chad's number or speaking to him, much less calling his "baby"

He nodded "Then I asked where you were and you said 'Poop' which I assumed meant 'pub'..."

"Oh my god! How did you find me there are a million pubs in Ireland!"

Chad shrugged "I think you passed out because the bartender came on and said to come get you and he gave me the name and address of the pub."

I was stunned, no, shocked! How could I have possibly done all of that without one single memory of it? And what had happened to Andrew? Had he made it home ok? What if something had happened to him?

"So, you came and got me?" I asked. I didn't bother asking about Andrew since I knew it would only bring up a fight that was not needed.

"Of course! I wasn't going to leave you there alone Sonny. I came, got you, held your hair back when you got sick in the bushes, then I put your pajamas on."

My eyes went wide "You changed me?"

He laughed "Sonny, we're married, I've seen all there is to see..."

"No! I mean...you went through all that trouble-"

"It was really no big deal" he interrupted me.

I didn't smile as I was more surprised that anything. Chad had gone above and beyond last night and still managed to make me my favorite breakfast. Was he, dare I say, actually giving this marriage a chance to be fixed? I looked at Chad and he looked at me intently, it was as if our eyes had clicked and we couldn't look away. I felt so exposed when he could look deep into my eyes but I didn't care, not with Chad, with him it was actually liberating.

"Well, I better go and let you get back to eating." he said getting up and walking away "Enjoy your breakfast Sonny" he was leaving but I called out to him once more.

"Chad?"

"Yeah?" he said turning around, stopping mid step.

I smiled "Thank you"

And with that he smiled, turned, and walked out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

I was getting ready to go to the festival. It was cold and the sky looked opaque and intimidating. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail instead of leaving it down in case it did rain. As I was getting ready all I could think about was Chad and how he had been so nice to me while I had not done a very good job at keeping to the lists of "to dos" our therapist left me. I decided that was going to change, tonight I was going to be on my best behavior and let Chad do what he wanted without me there nagging him or me there ruining his fun.

"Sonny? Are you ready?" called Chad from the bottom of the stairs.

I walked to the top of the stairs and looked at Chad "Let's go" I said

The festival was loud and bright. There were vivid colors everywhere and everyone was laughing and dancing. I smiled at the sight of everyone drinking and being marry, and among the people I noticed a familiar face.

"Andrew" I smiled

"Sonny, Chad" He gave Chad a look that had some distaste to it. "How are you feeling?" asked Andrew

"Better thank you."

"Yeah I'm sorry I didn't help you out that night, I was in bad shape myself."

I shrugged "It's ok, Chad here took good care of me."

Andrew smiled a smile that almost looked forced. "Good ol' Chad huh? That was kind of you."

Chad shrugged "It was no big deal." He looked around the festival and saw a stand for beer. "I'm going to get a drink, you want anything Sonny?"

I shook my head "I think I'm going to just stick to water and anything non alcoholic." Chad nodded and was off to get a drink. Andrew looked at me with that lovely grin that had me forgetting what I was just talking about...what was I talking about?

"Sonny would you like to dance?" he asked holding out a hand.

"I'd love to" I remember I was going to be leaving Chad alone tonight so that he wouldn't have to put up with my whining or any drunken state I might be in in a few hours. Andrew led me to the dance floor and we began to slowly move in a perfect motion. "So, how did you get home from the bar?"

Andrew looked away "Uh, an old friend of mine helped me out."

"Really? Who?" I asked letting Andrew spin me and dip me.

He shrugged "Just a friend." I nodded and Andrew and I continued to dance. "I enjoy spending time with you Sonny."

I looked at him "I enjoy spending time with you too." I smiled innocently. Suddenly, Andrew's lips were on mine and I was locked in a deep kiss. His lips tasted like the drinks from the other night and I could feel his hands leaving imprints in my back.

I squirmed and tried to get out of his hold and when I did I saw from the corner of my eye someone watching us. I turned to see who it was and I could feel my stomach drop when I saw who. "Chad" I breathed.

Chad had no expression on his face and he didn't storm over to us and beat the hell out of Andrew or yell at me. Instead he slowly turned and walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

I ran back to the house and flung open the door. "Chad?" I called "Chad?!" I ran up the stairs to my bedroom and there he was sitting on the bed twirling his wedding ring around his finger. "Chad..." I said softly. I walked over to him and knelt down so I could see his face. "Look, what you saw with Andrew was nothing ok? I pushed him off as soon as I could, you gotta believe me Chad. It meant nothing."

Chad sat there for a minute still twirling his ring until he finally spoke. "Why are you explaining? I thought you and I had that mindset that we both hated each other and we were set of divorce. This was just another blow to the chest I deserved."

"You didn't deserve that." I took his hand in mine and looked at him. "I didn't come here with the mindset that I was going to divorce you, I want this to work Chad. You were my first love and I know that if I lost you..." I turned his face to look at mine. "...it would hurt more than getting in stupid fights with you. I love you Chad and I don't want you to go. Please don't leave me." I had finally gone to a new level of pathetic. Here I was begging Chad to give me another chance and telling him not to leave me, but I didn't care. I would gladly look like an idiot if it meant Chad would stay with me because I loved him, I had always loved him.

Chad looked at me, looked at me more intently than he had in years. He put his hand on my cheek and gently caressed it then those beautiful sparkly eyes locked me in a trance. I couldn't look away from him nor did I want to.

"Chad.." I breathed then it was interrupted by his urgent lips on mine. His fingers twirled through my hair and his body was pressed against mine so that every part of me was touching him. My hands fell on him and I was slowly exploring all the pieces of Chad Dylan Cooper. My body felt like a fire had just been lit inside me and the closer Chad got to me the hotter it burned. Chad's arms were now around me and his mouth had gone from my lips and detoured to my neck and jaw. His kisses were becoming more urgent and his hand became more curious as they were exploring me more intimatly. I couldn't take the passion that was burning between us and that's when my "animalistic" instincts took over. Chad's lips were now on my collarbone until I grabbed the coat he was wearing by the collar and pulled him on top of me with a strength I didn't even know I had. He seemed to loved, I could tell when he broke through all barriers and his hands were now under my dress. The straps of my dress were snapped I could tell and now my dress was wrinkled but somehow that just turned me on some more. I slipped Chad's jacket off and managed to rip his shirt off sending buttons through the air. His hands were everywhere at once, first they were working their way up my stomach then they were on my bare chest. Finally Chad had decided the dress was too much of an obstacle and pulled it off me till all I was wearing was my underwear that was not as sexy as it should have been. I wished I had worn hotter underwear. Chad didn't care, he smiled at the sight of my body and eyed me up and down.

"What?" I asked feeling self concious now.

"Nothing Sonny it's just...have you always looked this hot?"

I smiled and pulled him back on top of me letting his hands and lips roam as they pleased. His lips were kissing down my neck until they reached my stomach and he began to nibble his way back up to my neck. I wanted to see more of him so I began to undo his belt and button to his jeans. I slipped them off and now both me and Chad were only in the bare minimum.

He looked at me and whispered "Do you want to do this?"

I looked up at him and nodded completely and 100% sure of my answer. "Yes"

Then he shifted me so my head was on the pillow and he was on top of me looking at me. "I love you Sonny" he said

I smiled "I love you too"

Then he pulled the covers over us and we picked up right were we had left off.


	12. Chapter 12

The sun shot through the curtains and fell directly on my face. I woke up and slowly opened my eyes to see the sun shimmering brightly and illuminating the room painting it a golden orange color. I took a deep breath and could smell the morning sea air all around me and the intoxicating smell of lavender. It was like I had woken up in heaven as I truly saw the beauty of Ireland but I think what made it so wonderful now was the fact I had woken up wrapped up in Chad's arms. I turned my head to look at him and scooted closer to him so that my face was burrowed in his chest and I would breath him in. He smelled like the sea and peaches which made my heart began to pound in my chest. I looked up at his face and could see him still sleeping like a peaceful cherub (but with the body of a greek god). I gently kissed his jaw then his neck but he did not stir instead he pulled me closer as if it were habit and rested his cheek on the top of my head. I could stay there forever with Chad as we were now: in each other's arms in Ireland, naked and in the most beautiful beach house on earth. But I knew I had to get up eventually and I didn't want to wake Chad so I eased out of bed and walked out of the room to the bathroom to shower.

After I showered I walked back into the room to grab some clothes and Chad was still sound asleep. I walked over to the closet and began searching for something to wear. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I immediantly knew who it was. I turned around "Good morning."

"Good morning" Chad said smiling and holding me close. He softly kissed me "Have a good sleep?"

"An amazing sleep." I kissed him again. "You?"

"It was alright" he said jokingly. "I'm going to make us some breakfast, are you hungry?"

"Starving"

Chad kissed my forhead, threw on some clothes and went downstairs to make breakfast. Could today be anymore perfect? Chad and me, me and Chad together like it was in the beginning. I don't think anything could ever come between us. I got dressed and as I walked downstairs I heard a knock on the door. "I've got it!" I called to Chad. I opened the door to a gorgeous blonde girl with long hair and long legs to match. She looked like a supermodel and was holding something in her hand.

"Hi, is Chad Dylan Cooper here?" she asked with a voice that sounded like windchimes.

I crossed my arms. "Maybe. Why? Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry I'm Andrea" she said holding out her hand so that I could shake it and pronouncing her name to be said "On-dre-uh" rather than "Andrea"

"I'm Sonny" I shook her hand and looked at her confused. "I'm sorry, why are you here again?"

She handed me the thing that was in her other hand and said "Chad left these at my house a few days ago." I took it and could see that it was a pair of boxers. "And could you tell him I had a lot of fun the other night and if he could give me a call sometime."

At that very moment I could see they sky greying, the walls crumbling, and I could feel my heart sinking. I couldn't speak, I had no words. I couldn't even move, I had lost all mobility. It felt like I had just been hit by a truck and was now on the ground slowly bleeding and losing the ability to breath. My stomach hurt, my chest hurt, the room was spinning and soon I forgot where I was.

"Are you his sister?" Andrea asked me innocently bringing me back to planet earth.

"I-"

"Sonny right? Chad told me about you. He says your the best little sister a guy could have."

I looked at her dumbfounded and still couldn't speak so the only thing I thought to do was shut the door in her face. I was trembling and still holding the folded red boxers in my hand. I could feel the tears beginning to fall as I slowly walked to the kitchen where Chad was humming and making breakfast.

"I made french toast" he said as he looked up at me. "Sonny? What's wrong?" he began to walk over to me but I put my hand up in a "halt" motion.

"Don't come near me" I choked out.

"Sonny, what's-"

"These are yours..." I held up the boxers and threw them at him violently.

He was confused and looked at the boxers "Sonny these-"

"I met Andrea!" I interrupted. "I know everything!"

Chad was really confused now and was looking down at the boxers now. "Wha, What are you talking about Sonny? What's going on here?" he asked trying to piece this all together at once.

"You slept with another girl...you actually slept with...Oh my god!!!" I was really balling now. "How could you do this to me? HOW!?" I wrapped my arms around my torso to keep it from falling apart.

"Sonny I don't know-"

I interrupted again "Shut up! Just shut up!" I turned and began to run up the stairs. I couldn't bear to look at him, it hurt too bad. I was running as fast as I could up the steps and could hear Chad following me and finally grabbing my arm to stop me.

"Sonny please let me explain!" Chad begged.

I shook my head "No" I wiped away the tears that had fallen then said something else to him. "I never really wanted to divorce you Chad, because I knew deep down you still loved me." I felt some more tears fall gently down my cheek. "But now I can see that you don't" I turned to face him and could see all the sorrow and pain in his eyes then I took his hand and gently laid something in it then closed his fingers so that he was clutching the item in his palm.

"I'm going home. I want a divorce." I turned and walked into my room and slowly shut the door.

Chad looked down at his hand then opened it to reveal the item I had laid there. It was my wedding ring.


	13. Chapter 13 prt 1

I packed my bags in silence, stopping to cry every now and then. I was almost done packing when I heard a knock on the door. "What do you want?" I asked bitterly already knowing who it was.

"Sonny" Chad said from behind the door. "Can we talk?"

"I don't want to talk to you."

He barged in and looked at me with anger and hurt burning in his eyes. "You're going to talk to me Sonny!" he stated rather than asked.

"Chad are you psycho!?" I was pissed now. "Get the hell out of my room!"

"NO!" he walked over to me and sat me on the bed holding my shoulders. "You're still my wife and as my wife you're going to listening to every damn word I have to say!" I looked at him not protesting any longer. "I don't know who that girl Andrea is. I have NEVER seen her before Sun."

He called me "Sun", like he used to when we first got married. It was a shorter version of my name but he really called me Sun because he said I "Lit up his world". I sat there and continued listening to what he had to say.

"Those boxers aren't mine and I have never seen that girl in my life."

I sat there with tears in my eyes. I loved being this close to him... but it would be the last time I let him touch me. I shrugged his hands off my shoulders and looked him square in the eyes. "You must think I'm an idiot Chad." I got up and began to pack again. "I know you're just coming up with some lame lie like you always do. Only this time..." I zipped up my suitcase "...I'm not falling for it. We're over Chad, and that's that." I grabbed my suitcase and headed down the stairs. "I'm going back to California and getting the rest of my things from the apartment then I'm going to stay with Tawni until we get everything sorted out."

"Sonny-"

"NO Chad! I'm done." I opened the door and walked over to the car that was taking me to the airport.


	14. Chapter 13 prt 2

I was driving to the airport for what seemed like hours but it had only been twenty minutes. As the driver went through town, I saw a familiar face, one that I had to immediantly stop for. "Stop the car" I demanded. The driver stopped and I got out of the car as quick as I could. "Andrew"

Andrew stopped walking and turned to look at me. "Sonny" he came over and hugged me then looked at the stopped car that was waiting for me. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home" I said with a bit of saddness to my voice. "I think I've had enough of Ireland..."

Andrew shook his head "No one ever has enough of Ireland love."

I nodded and looked at him "Well I better go, I just wanted to say goodbye before I left." I turned to leave but Andrew stopped me before I could reach the door of the car. "What?" I asked.

"You can't go without having one last drink." he smiled

I thought about it and agreed that one more drink was a good way to formaly say goodbye to Ireland because even though I suffered heartache here, it didn't change the fact that Ireland was absolutly breathtaking. Andrew walked over to the driver and told him we wouldn't be long and invited him to have a drink with us too, but he declined. Andrew led me into the pub and immediantly ordered a drink. "So what's the real reason you're leaving?"

I shook my head "It's Chad thing. It's complicated...He's complicated..."

"I've got time to hear your story."

I told Andrew the whole story from beginning to end. From our therapist sending us out here to the girl visiting us at the house holding Chad's boxers. Andrew sat and drank and drank listening to the story. By the end of it, we were pretty drunk and I realized just how late it really was, I had missed my flight.

"There might be another flight in the morning..." Andrew said "Till then you can stay with me for the night..."

"With you?" I asked

Andrew smiled "I feel sort of responsible for you missing your flight."

I smiled and looked away "If I had wanted to leave I would have left. Having a drink with you and talking was worth missing the flight."

Andrew smiled, grabbed my bag, and we began walking to his house which was only about a block away. As we walked we talked too about everything. He told me some stories about his family, like how his dad died when he was six and how his mom moved to Spain with her second husband Roland. He also told me about his sister and how they were very close even though she moved to Spain with their mom. He told me they were twins, well fraternal twins, and that they actually looked nothing alike. We finally arrived at his house which was small but at the same time homey and cute. He lived alone so I didn't expect a three story mansion or anything.

"You can sleep in the extra bedroom" he said as he led me through a narrow hall and into a room with cream colored carpets and blue walls. It was a small room but it was cozy and tidy, just like I like it. "I know it's a bit small but-"

"No, no it's perfect" I smiled at him and walked into the room and sat on the bed. "How long have you lived here?"

"About two years now" he sat down on the bed beside me. "It's not much but it's home."

I turned to look him in his beautiful eyes "I think it's amazing."

Andrew got closer to me and soon his face was inches from mine. Suddenly his hand was on my cheek and his eyes were focused on nothing but me. "I think _you _are amazing." Then his cool breath was on my neck and his lips were leaving a tiny trail from my throat to my ear. I wanted to kiss him, no I wanted to do more than kiss him. I wanted his body to be hovering over mine, kissing every inch of my body and letting his hands roam as they pleased. I wanted him so bad, but I didn't want him at the same time. I thought he was attractive...but that was all I thought of him. I didn't connect with him the way I did with Chad and I did have that physical attraction but not the same one as I had with Chad. I turned my face away from Andrew.

"What is it?"

What could I tell him? "I want you but not as much as I want Chad" didn't seem like it would be a good enough explanation and an unfair one. Andrew had been there for me and he didn't deserve a girl who leads him on but I just didn't feel for him what I felt with my husband. I know if I had sex with Andrew it would be memorable but not in the way I want it to be.

"I'm really tired, do you mind if I just go to bed?"

Andrew looked at me a little dumbfounded I had turned him down but soon snapped out of it. "Yes, of course." he got up and walked to the door. "Good night Sonny" then he shut the door behind him.

I looked at the door and the first thing on my mind was Chad and wondering how he was doing. "Good night Chad" I whispered. I kicked off my shoes and curled into a little ball under the blankets and tried to convince myself that what I was doing was the right thing.


	15. Chapter 14

I woke up at about 2 am, 4 am, and then finally 5 am. Who was I kidding? I wasn't going to have a good night sleep with Chad dwelling in the back of my mind. I got up quietly knowing that Andrew was probably still asleep. I tiptoed to the restroom but stopped in my tracks when I heard what sounded like people talking. I tiptoed as silently as I could down the stairs so that I could get a better listen of the voices. I could tell one was Andrew but the other voice was not as familiar. I knew I had heard it before but I could not put a face to the voice, all I knew was that it was a female. I hid behind the stair railings so that no one would see me and began to listen.

"She believed you" Andrew said.

"As well she should have, I was quite the little actress."

Andrew laughed "I wish I could have seen the look on that Chad Dylan What's-his-name's face."

The girl giggled "Cooper is his name." My eyes were wide now and my jaw dropped. What was going on and why was Chad involved?

"So the boxer bit worked wonders...?"

"Indeed. By the way, why do you want Chad and Sonny to get a divorce anyway?"

Andrew laughed as if the question he was asked was the stupidest one he had ever heard in his life. "Chad doesn't deserve Sonny, it's obvious! But what Sonny deserves is someone like me, and the best part is that she's rich! That So Random is one of the most popular shows on TV so if she and I end up getting married all that she has is mine too."

"And you can convince her to give me an audition!"

"Right! Think about it, you could be the next Ashley Tisdale or Miley Cyrus"

"Ugh" I thought. Who would want to be the next Miley Cyrus? She continued to listen.

"Just trust me Andrea, this will all pan out just as I planned it."

Andrea! That was the name! The girl with the boxers who claimed she slept with Chad. Oh my god, this whole thing was some sick setup so that Chad and I would separate for good. What had I done? What had I done?! I walked back up the stairs and threw on my shoes and grabbed my bag. I had to get to Chad before he left back to California, I had to tell him that I was sorry and that I was wrong. I was at the front door when I heard Andrew's voice behind me.

"Sonny?" I turned to look at him. "Where are you going?"

"Back to Chad"

Andrew looked at me baffled "Pardon me? You're going back to your ex husband?"

I shook my head "No, I'm going back to my husband." I opened the front door "I haven't divorced him and I don't plan to."

"How could you do this Sonny? Go back to the man who has hurt you time and time again? Are you going to give him another chance to hurt you?"

I laughed a little as I realized the truth about the words I was about to say. "When you love someone there is no 'second chances'. You take them as they are, flaws and all and work through all the bumps along the way. My marriage to Chad may not be an easy one, but I wouldn't change on second of it." and with that I was out the door and headed back to Chad, the man I loved. The one I always loved.


End file.
